


Uncle Clint's Hidden Talent

by untilweseeawingshot



Series: Baby Bea & [9]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Baby!Fic, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fun, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Uncle Clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 01:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10821099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untilweseeawingshot/pseuds/untilweseeawingshot
Summary: Clint has some relaxing time at the tower with Bea and shares his hidden talent with her.





	Uncle Clint's Hidden Talent

**Author's Note:**

> I've finished my university year and it's a nice sunny day so have a new little snippet of life with Baby Bea!  
> Enjoy!

He was supposed to be at the Triskelion in Washington with Nat and Steve but the tower was a lot calmer. Anyway Nat said she’d let him know if they really needed him.

Tony was working on a new suit in his workshop, Bruce was science-ing in the lab, Thor was with Jane like he had been since everything in London with the convergence and Pepper had asked him to keep an eye on Bea while she ran some errands. No problem, the kid was quiet enough and she didn’t bother his relaxation time all that much.

Speaking of Bea, she was currently sat on her shield shaped cushion at the coffee table drawing with her crayons, handing him little pictures at irregular intervals.

Tony had spent a lot of time (and probably a fortune too) refurbishing the tower after the Malibu house was destroyed by The Mandarin and he, Pepper and Bea began to live here full time. But the stand out and actually most confusing feature was the sleek, black, Grand Piano by one of the window walls. He’d wanted to try it out ever since it appeared but there was always too many people around, and if Tony found out he’d never live it down. But who was going to say anything now?

Mind made up Clint jumped up from where he was laid out on the couch and made his way over to the piano slowly, constantly checking to make sure it _was_ only him and Bea in the room.

“Unc’ Cint?” Bea asked when she noticed he’d moved, holding out another brightly coloured crayon drawing to the couch where he had been laid.

“I’m still here, not going too far. I promise, just checking out the piano.”

She beamed at him and got up to follow, abandoning her drawing. “Pay?” She pointed at the piano.

“What?” He stopped in his tracks and turned to her. “Do I play the piano?”

“Yeah.” She nodded, toddling over to him and grabbing his leg continuing to beam at him, the teeth that she did have forming two small, snowy white rows.

“Well yeah, I do.” He picked her up and resumed his slow walk to the piano. “But only your Aunt Natasha knows I think, your daddy definitely doesn’t.”

“Dada do.” She stated as they reached the piano and he sat on the stool with her in his lap.

“Do what?” There was no way Tony could know. No, if he did then he’d bring it up all the time.

“Dada do pay.” She pointed at the piano keys.

“Oh, your daddy plays the piano? Okay, that makes sense. Who has a piano and can’t play it?”

“Pay?” Bea asked again pressing one of the keys with the palm of her little hand.

“You _want_ me to play?”

She nodded vigorously.

“Okay, it’s not like you’re going to say anything are you squirt?”

Bea seemed to consider for a moment before shaking her head no, a little frown replacing the smile, only to be suddenly exchanged itself for another little grin.

“Honestly kid, you keep smiling like that and you’ll never be able to get in trouble with any of us.”

“Pay?” She insisted.

“Okay, okay. You have your father’s patience I see.” He stretched out his fingers while he thought about what to play, Bea squirming around impatiently. “Right, okay. I have an idea.”

Bea stared up at him as he started playing.

“When you’re on a team with the Hulk and Thor  
And we’re all up there on the TV screen,  
Will the people believe that I’m not quite as tough?  
Will anyone even notice me?”

She was now watching his fingers move across the keys, enthralled by it all.

“But listen I’ve got powers too, they’re pretty sweet.  
I promise I can do so much more than just archery.”

He paused for a moment to re-adjust Bea sat on his lap, it was a lot more difficult to play the piano with the little girl sat in his lap than he anticipated. She let out a frustrated squeak as she was moved further away from the piano keys. He breathed a laugh.

“I’m serious guys.  
I’ve got a collection of scarves and berets.  
I play trombone in a ska band.  
I once got to second base on my Tinder date.  
And my cat has got its own Instagram.”

He wasn’t certain that Bea was even paying attention to him much anymore, but he was having a little too much fun to care.

“I’m telling you now.  
I kick ass at Mario Kart.  
This year I played an extra in Paul Blart.  
I can open a pickle jar.  
I’m friggin’ Hawkeye.  
Maybe I’m as super as they are.”

Bea assured him that she wasn’t paying attention to him any longer when she reached out and slammed her little hands on the keys, giggling madly as she did so.

“There you go kid, you’re a natural!” He laughed, she looked at him like he was mad. “Well, everyone’s got to start somewhere.” She just frowned. “Okay, look.” He shuffled the stool a little closer to the keys, so they could both reach without an accident resulting in injury. “Press this one, then this one, then this one.” He pressed each of the keys in turn and then pointed to them to indicate to Bea that it was her turn.

“’Kay…” She mimicked the three notes, pressing the keys with open palms as he pointed to them. She grinned the widest he’d seen, proud of herself when the tune was the same as his.

“See, you did it! A natural, just like I said!”

“Mo!”

“Okay, now we’ve got our first three notes so now we can add another three.” He repeated the first notes again and added three more. “Your turn.” Once again he pointed to each of the keys in turn as she pressed them with her hands.

“And here I was worrying that you would’ve had the bow and arrows out with her when I got back. This I did not expect.” Pepper was putting her phone away as she walked into the room.

“Bows and arrows can wait until she has proper balance. Without that she could be very dangerous.”

“Mama!” Bea called out but didn’t immediately hop down and run to her.

“Hey princess!” Pepper cooed as she settled on the stool next to Clint and Bea.

“Did you uh, did you just video that?” Clint asked pointing to Peppers bag in which she had just replaced her phone.

“Yeah, but don’t worry I won’t show Tony.”

“Okay, good. Thanks.”

“I have however sent it to Natasha, Steve and Nick.”

“I’m taking my ‘Thank you’ back.” He muttered.

Pepper laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> The song Clint is singing is to the tune of Ed Sheerans Thinking Out Loud, Jeremy Renner sang it on The Tonight Show in 2015. I had to change a word or two because it talked about the movies but anyway, if you want to hear it (and the rest since I cut it short) the video is on youtube and I honestly recommend it. I love it and just knew that I had to incorporate it somehow!  
> As always, any kudos, comments and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!


End file.
